Laura Sakuraba
Laura Sakuraba (桜庭ローラ) (officially Rola Sakuraba) is a main character of the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a former student at Four Star Academy and acted as the student council vice president and as an admin of the Flower Song Class. Laura is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Spice Chord. She formerly attended Venus Ark as an exchange student. History Appearance Laura is a fair-skinned girl with sharp, royal blue eyes and shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair styled into a ponytail formed into three thick ringlets with straightened bangs. She wears a dark purple ruffled scrunchy. As a Four Star Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. In Season 2, Laura now wears a dark blue headband in her hair. A dark blue bow rests on the right side of the headband with a light blue gemstone in the center. Personality Laura is a fearless person who takes on the role of a big sister with an impertinent edge to it. She is also the type to act before properly thinking about the action. Laura started off as being afraid of losing, and to stand out as a loser. However, she eventually learns that it's okay to lose to others and later becomes a more humble and calm person. Background She comes from a long line of musicians, with her father being a violinist and her mother a pianist. Relationships *'Yume Nijino' - Yume is the very first friend Laura made at Four Star Academy. She is described as being a very precious friend to her and her true rival. The two come to depend on each other a lot, as shown when Yume immediately decides on Laura to be her admin following her induction into S4. Likewise, Laura understands Yume to the point where she accepts the position before Yume can even properly ask her. *'Koharu Nanakura' - Laura met Koharu through Yume. The two became quick friends. *'Mahiru Kasumi' - Laura's close friend. The two are noted to be similar in personality, and Laura regards Mahiru as particularly skilled. *'Ako Saotome' - Laura met Ako for the first time during "ROCK! Rock Girls" audition. She finds her interesting and they slowly become friends. *'Lilie Shirogane' - When Laura was feeling lost after losing to Yume over again, it was Lilie who helped her to realize the importance of going in her own way rather than just aiming to win. *'Elza Forte' - Laura keeps a protective guard when it comes to Elza trying to take away Yume. She also has a very negative opinion of the latter as well. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' - Laura inherited Tsubasa's brand, Spice Chord after Tsubasa saw the potential and the leadership in Laura. Etymology - means cherry blossom and means garden. is Mexican slang for song. Laura is the feminine form of the Latin word Laurus, meaning laurel, a plant which symbolized victory and fame in Greco-Roman times. Quotes Trivia *She is 154cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Her favorite things are rock music and vinegar kelp. *Her specialty is doing introduction quizzes. *Her hobby is music appreciation. *She can spin like a tornado. *She shares her singer with Rei Kizaki and Sumire Hikami (as of March 2016) from the original Aikatsu! series. *In the Data Carddass game, her accessory is shown to be lined with pink that the anime does not include. *Yume and Koharu, who both generally address their friends with the honorific ''-chan'', address Laura with her given name only. *She is an expert piano player as shown in Episode 1 of the anime, making her the third idol in the Aikatsu! Franchise to have knowledge of playing an instrument. *She often says when something catches her attention. *Her appearance is similar to Madoka Amahane from the original Aikatsu! series. They both have the same colored pink hair and blue eyes. *Her favorite band is "Metal Dolls". *Laura is the first character to change her final pose as seen in Episode 38, and is the third in the Aikatsu! Franchise to change, following Mizuki Kanzaki and Akari Ōzora, and followed by Yume Nijino. *She shares a number of similarities with Seira Otoshiro from the original Aikatsu! Series. **Both have pink hair worn in an up-do. **Both have a group/unit aura with their 'true rival'. **Both are 'true rivals' of the main character of their series. **Their 'true rivals' are cute-type idols. **Both use a brand that has a rock-n-roll motif. **Both of them share an intense, personal moment on screen with their 'true rival' before their unit performance. **Both of them are Scorpios. Gallery Chara_laura.png Laura_Star_Coord_Profile.png Chara rola s2.png Chara_Rola_S2.png Rola_spr.png Movie chara yume laura.png OP011078.png AS309.jpg AS5232.jpg AS62119.jpg AS73102.png AS86130.png AS96046.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-30_at_11.55.56_AM.png AS100005.png AS100233.png AS100262.png OP011132.png Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes